Woke up This Morning
by Shima Ame
Summary: Woke up this Morning by Nickleback: The song for the people who fall in love with the bad guy. (and their reincarnations.)


**"Woke Up This Morning"**  
  
&

_I paid my last respects this mornin' on an early grave  
Already said goodbye, nothin left to say  
A tiny church a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it, I'm hating all of this_  
&

**4997992 BC**

I sat there, on my knees. Mt. Aleph too had fallen here, bowing to the powers of Alchemy.

_How far down?_

How far down had you fallen to your death?

_How far down..._

I stood swiftly, launching myself backwards on my right foot. My blue ponytail ripping out and falling around my shoulders as the forget-me-nots fell from my hand.

A moment of swift wind and I swung around.

"Why am I being so jumpy..." I whispered. "This place is barren..."

I knew Garet would be worried if I was late home- especially with my hair worn so. They'd think me a traitor to be praying for Alex like this.

_But there WAS something..._

_BEHIND YOU!_

_it's ALWAYS behind you..._

_BEHIND YOU!_

_NO!_

"There's nothing behind me... nobody cares, nothing cares. All the animals are back to normal.

It should all be normal... by further than my standards...

No out of control Alchemy... no bad guys... no sinful feelings towards my brother... I'm married and I'm pregnant too...

It's all too perfect.

The Mercury tribe is being deluded... even though you tried so hard to make it stronger. The new Mercury adepts just aren't the same as you... it just isn't the same...

&  
_Well I'm hating, all of this  
I'm hating, all of this  
All of this, all of this  
Now I know why, I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along, and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_  
&

Returning to the newly built Vale, I shoved my ripped hair band in my basket with the nuts I had picked. Wondering down the cheerful town streets I smiled at people as they grinned back.

In such a friendly little town- the news of an upcoming birth spread fast.

Imil could be like that... it probably was by now. Now that everyone was out of their sick beds.

News would have been everywhere about the family affair if none of this had happened. I felt I had made the right choice.

Alex had changed anyway. He kept to himself. Garet was so much more open and cheerful.

I doubt I could have been any happier.

"Mia! Hey!" Isaac waved.

"Oh, hey Isaac!" I hurried over to where Isaac stood next to Jenna.

"Careful!" Jenna held out a hand to warn me as Isaac rushed to catch me as I tripped on the front step. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"You've got to be careful!" Jenna scolded.

"You should be at home resting. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, Isaac."

"Cause Jenna can always-"

"ISAAC!"

"AH! MY BOOT!" The Venus adept hopped around, trying to put out the flame.

I laughed, putting it out with douse before his sock caught.

"Aw, why'd you have to do that, Mia." Jenna grinned, hugging her husband's neck. "He would've been fine."

I shook my head. An odd pair, but they were happy. Even Isaac had a wide smile on.

After a while, Isaac finally put a hand over his face and shook his head, sitting down. "It's hard to believe Garet's having a child."

"Yeah, that big oaf." Jenna laughed.

A wail from the next room had me laughing too. "It's hard to see Jenna as a mother herself."

Isaac smiled with a small chuckle after Jenna had left to tend to baby Darion. "She's strong. She can protect it. She can love it. And she won't force it to protection. Our future generations shouldn't be looked down on like that. They shouldn't be forced to be like us..."

"You're still sour?"

"No. I just was Darion to have it better." He shook his head. "People expect their kids to work as if they were of age... then give them no respect. They're children, not employees."

"See, it's ok..." Jenna came back with baby Darion held tight to her shoulder.

"A better life, hum." I smiled. "Maybe."

I continued on my way home.

In the next life, maybe. We'll both be reincarnated together. And we won't be siblings, either. I can wait until then. I can wait until we match up. Until then, hum?

&  
_I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like, there's the door, nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it, I'm hating all of this_  
&

**2008**

Putting a book back up on the self, I yelped as I lost a bit of my balance and slid four steps down the ladder, catching myself and walking the last two.

"Hey, Alex! Do you remember what Babi said to describe Lemuria?"

"No, why would I?"

"Drat. I need the exact quote for this project!"

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to prove that Weyard existed!"

"We KNOW it existed!" Genki hugged the Mercury adept from behind. "How else would Alex be here?"

"His mom?"

"But all Psynergy sprouts from Weyard." He scoffed. "don't waste your energy looking through books. Your as bad as a Scholar."

"But-! CITR needs the information It's my Religon!"

"Will you shut up about your stupid little website? It's embarrassing!"

"Hey! Meanie." I threw a book at him.

"Eep!" Genki blow it away.

Alex just raised a brow and shook his head. "I'll be back." He stood up.

"Where're you going?" Genki slid off his shoulders.

"To the bar."

"You better thank me for that! It's my family's bar anyway! Woah!" I stumbled off the Ladder as I tried to climb back up. "Ow..."

"Are you ok?" Genki helped me up.

"Yeah... thanks."

"He shouldn't drink so much."

"Ever wonder why?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna bother him!"

I grinned. "You'll have to learn... You don't know him like I do."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing, you'll see."

"Please tell me!"

"Na!"

::Mind read::

Get over it... lalalalalalala...

"Grrr!!"

"I love you too, Genki." I continued up the ladder to look for some books on Norse Legends to see if I could find Prox while Genki hurried off to find Alex.

She'll never learn to control him.

"I know him too well."

"Yes, yes Mia."

"She won't be able to get to him..."

"Hey, why do you keep using my body like this?"

"Alex won't take her when she's out of character..."

"God... More Out of Body Things, huh..."

"She's in for it. He liked her helplessness... and now she's... not so modest."

"Yeah, he caught her right at the change of the wind. Woah. Unintentional pun!"

"If only... he had died..."

&  
_Well I'm hating, all of this  
I'm hating, all of this  
All of this, all of this  
Now I know why, I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along, and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_  
&

**4997992 BC**

A few weeks later, Jillian was born. I sat on

My child, our child. Between Garet and me. We'd be like normal people for once.

Sure, we might have to teach it how to use psynergy and control it when it get's out of control... We don't even know what kind of Adept she would be...

"Jillian... when you grow up, you're going to be a great healer... You have great power in you. Potential to no end..."Holding her face close, I could feel the baby's warmth.

It brought me back... to when Alex was young... I was a mere child myself, but I remember helping Mom take care of the baby... It had only been a few years ago...

"Oh! Mia! Good to see you!" Ivan ran up to us. "I see the birth went well! I was just about to go back to Kalay, would you like me to pick something up for you?"

"No, it's alright." I smiled at the boy who had been like a little brother to me.

They had all been like brothers.

But Garet was special, it was a different kind of caring...

Alex's was once like that...

&  
_All of this, All of this  
Now I know why, I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along, and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_


End file.
